


Jurassic Gala

by stickyfingertips



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyfingertips/pseuds/stickyfingertips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte's worked with Owen Grady and his raptors for two years and if she's being honest has just a bit of a crush, or more, on her boss. When Owen and Charlotte are forced to attend the first Jurassic World Gala things may just change for the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Gala

Jurassic Gala Part 1 of 2  
Signing off on the last piece of paper Owen yet again failed to complete I placed it in a folder along with what seemed twenty thousand other pieces of paper and slipped it into the desk drawer. Working with Owen and Barry for the last two years had taught me that no matter how kind, intelligent, and quick-thinking the two were they were absolutely notorious for starting paperwork and never, I mean never, finishing it. So of course, that duty got left to me – the responsible, organized one.

Standing up from the desk, I looked around the empty office feeling proud of myself for accomplishing what I had in the past two hours. Working with the girls, meant very little time spent in the office for the entire team so the space had been long overdue for a tidying up. So while Barry and Owen were off getting the next week’s food supplies for the girls and, I hoped, picking up lunch I had set to work cleaning up our work space. Two hours, four trash bags, two bottles of wipes, and one entire can of Febreze later the office was looking brand new and if I was hoping would remain that way for the foreseeable future.

Shutting down the office computer, I heard a vehicle pull up outside and was praying it was the guys with lunch because I was pretty sure if I didn’t eat within the next ten minutes my stomach was going to start eating my other organs. But of course, I was wrong once again and as I stepped out of the door I was met with the sight of Claire’s Mercedes coming to a stop a few feet away from the office.

Since Christmas was fast approaching, the park was much slower than usual and a lot of employees were taking advantage of the month’s worth of vacation all park employees were allotted and using their off time to visit family and friends for the holidays. That left just Owen, Barry, and myself working with the girls at the paddock for the next two weeks which believe it or not, wasn’t as difficult as it sounded. With only the three of us around there was no need to remind others how careful they needed to be or what jobs needed to be completed. We all knew what needed to be done and how to do it just as well as we knew that turning our back to the cage wasn’t a good idea.

It had been slightly cooler than the usual ninety degree weather the entire island had grown accustomed to, which meant I was taking advantage and had pulled out the few long-sleeved shirts I owned and was wearing them without running the risk of suffering from heat stroke.

I watched as Claire maneuvered herself out her Mercedes in the pair of high heels she insisted on wearing everywhere. I mean really, we live on an island with unpaved roads, prone to rain, known for being muddy, and filled with uneven terrain. I just don’t see how she hasn’t broken an ankle yet but more power to her.

Descending the stairs of the office and slipping on my sunglasses, I approached our Operations Manager, “So what brings you out to our neck of the woods Ms. Dearing?”

Looking up from the screen of her phone, which, I’m pretty sure, is permanently glued to her hand she squinted her eyes at me, “You know I hate it when you call me that Charlotte.”

“I know and you should never have told me that because now I use it against you.”

Sure enough and just as I expected I was on the receiving end of the infamous Dearing eye roll before she finally told me just what she had left her nice, clean, air conditioned office for.

“I’ve yet to receive your or Owen’s RSVP’s to the gala tomorrow night.”

“Well I’m not entirely sure about Grady but you haven’t received mine because I don’t plan on attending.”

With a shake of her head she set me straight, “You do plan on attending, however, both you and Mr. Grady.”

Letting out a laugh, I reiterated just to be clear, “Claire, I really consider you to be one of my more intelligent friends but you must not have understood what I just said.”

“I understood you perfectly Charlotte but you and Mr. Grady will be attending whether you like it or not, per the orders of Mr. Masrani. All of the parks investors as well as InGen executives will be at the gala, and as a good portion of their donations go towards funding these assets of yours, you and Mr. Grady are required to make an appearance and play nice with these people.” Claire was clearly leaving no room for discussion as she turned to head back to her SUV while glancing down at her phone but I was determined not to let her get away with this so easily.

Claire may have been a good friend of mine but the whole asset thing was something we could never agree on. These dinosaurs, these living, breathing, animals, were not assets. When I look at the girls I don’t see dollar signs, like Claire and so many of the park’s investors do. I look into Blue, Delta, Charlie, and Echo’s eyes and I see creatures that have feelings just as I do. Creatures with instincts that are 65 million years old and aren’t as easily tamed as outsiders believe.

“First of all, I don’t know why Owen and I have to play nice with these people you’re referring to. All they think this is, is a science experiment they can’t wait to cash in on. Second of all, I can’t exactly attend your little ball in shorts and a t-shirt and contrary to what I’m sure you’re closet holds there’s an absence of finery in mine.”

“Charlotte, you and Mr. Grady will play nice because your jobs and the livelihood of this park depend on it. And as for your attire, I took the liberty of buying something for you and Mr. Grady to wear. Both of your outfits will be delivered to you tomorrow afternoon. Now, I am going back to operations before you can complain anymore because like it or not you will be at the gala tomorrow evening.”

I frowned as she turned her car on and began backing up to head back to the main part of the island. But knowing Claire she couldn’t leave without saying something else. Rolling down the window, she reminded me, “And don’t forget, we’re supposed to have dinner Friday night.”

My own eyes rolled in my head as she sped off, just as Owen and Barry pulled in. It was like she had an internal Owen detector because she always managed to just miss him. Ever since there, well let’s just say, not so successful date, they didn’t have the most pleasant things to say about one another.

Pulling up to the edge of the paddock, Owen removed his sunglasses as he stepped out of the silver G-class bringing a plastic bag full of take out with him.

“Oh you’re a godsend. I was contemplating eating the girls’ lunch I’m so hungry.”

“We can’t have that. I think they might get a little testy if their pig went missing.” Owen laughed.

Walking up the steps to the paddock Barry let me know where he was going, “Je vais aller nourrir les filles.”

“You know I still don’t appreciate the two of you talking about how good looking I am behind my back.”

“Oh Owen, if only you knew.” I teased, grabbing the bag out of his hands and heading back into the office.

Sitting down at the desk Owen had claimed as his own since there were only two, I pulled out the box with my name marked on the top. Opening it up my mouth watered upon setting my eyes on the quinoa fruit salad inside.

Propping himself up against the desk, Owen opened his own takeout of what looked like fish tacos before asking the question I was dreading. “So what was Ms. Prim and Proper doing here?”

“About that … “I trailed off, not wanting to broach the subject and ruin my beautiful lunch.

“Oh, I can already tell this is going to make my day.”

“Long story short, Masrani is basically demanding that we go to the gala he’s hosting tomorrow night and Claire was here to deliver the news, well the order.”

“Is Claire aware I didn’t turn my RSVP in for a reason?”

“Apparently she’s aware that neither of us turned ours in but that didn’t stop her from letting us know we basically have no choice but to make an appearance. She’s having clothes or whatever you wear to these things sent to us tomorrow.”

“Well it’s a good thing Masrani’s making you go too because I don’t intend on sitting in what amounts to hell by myself.” He sighed.

I took a moment to glance up at Owen to see him staring down at me with a faraway look on his face but with a shake of his head and a blink of his eyes it was gone. If I was certain of one thing, it was that I surely wouldn’t be bored the following night because one thing I know Owen isn’t is boring.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I should be focusing my attention on my other story but I've seen Jurassic World twice now and there's just something about Owen Grady. I'm considering writing an actual story instead of a two-shot 
> 
> Charlotte's Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/holiday_time/set?id=174323883


End file.
